cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicious
Vicious was a member of the Red Dragon crime syndicate who took over as leader and killed those who opposed him. Background Nothing is known about Vicious' childhood. It is revealed that he participated in the Titan Wars along with Gren. He joined the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate on Mars under the command of Mao Yenrai. Session 5: Ballad of Fallen Angels During the start of the ballad of fallen angels, vicious assassinates Mao Yenrai ,a high up member of the red dragon crime syndicate, and a leader of a rival crime syndicate during a ceasefire meeting. This action was taken against the orders of the van ,the governing body of the red dragons. Vicious also assassinated the leader of the rival crime syndicate so they would place a bounty on the head of Mao, thus luring Mao's favorite disciple, Spike out of hiding. Spike was very close to Mao and looked to him as a father figure, Vicious knew that Spike would seek revenge on his murderer. With the knowledge that Spike was coming for him he set a trap, kidnapping Faye to use as bait. However, this plan backfired as Spike rescued Faye and managed to kill Vicious' men in the process. Session 12: Jupiter Jazz (Part 1) He's sitting in a chair listening to advice from the Elders about Callisto. The Elders advice Vicious that Callisto is a frigid planet and him and Lin should wear warm clothes. Vicious answer that cold does not concern him. The Elders agree with Vicious, since his heart is colder than snake's skin, Vicious leaves from the Elders without an answer. Session 13: Jupiter Jazz (Part 2) Session 25: The Real Folk Blues (Part 1) Session 26: The Real Folk Blues (Part 2) Physical Appearance Vicious is a tall and thin man with grey hair. He is usually seen with his raven perched on his shoulder and his katana in hand. Vicious is 27 years old, though appears older due to his grey hair, as well as bags beneath his eyes, and a generally worn face. His elderly appearance at his young age could possibly be attributed to the events on Titan, or some event linked to it. He usually appears with a scowl. Personality Vicious is a cold-hearted, bloodthirsty and powerhungry man who believes that he is the only one who can kill Spike (because Spike is a 'beast' who has 'lost his fangs'). He appears to be Spikes' dark side as seen in the plot of the anime as he seems to also represent how Spike could be should he have never encountered Julia and had remained within the Syndicate with Vicious. Character Development Vicious does not show much character development throughout the series, as his initial attitude, views, and way doing things appear to remain constant until he is last seen. While his character does not develop internally, more of his life story is revealed, such as his involvement on Titan. Also, his links with other certain other characters do become more apparent, including his relationships with Spike and Julia, revealing a love triangle between the three. Memorable Quotes ( ) = Speech of other characters "You should see yourself. Do you have any idea what you look like right at this moment Spike? ("What?") A ravenous beast. The same blood runs through both of us, the blood of a beast that wanders, hunting for the blood of others. ("I've bled all that kind of blood away") Then why are you STILL ALIVE?! '- Vicious talking to Spike during their duel in Session 05: Ballad Of Fallen Angels. ' ("Julia is dead. Let's finish it now!") "As You wish." '- Vicious in response to Spike in Session 26: The Real Folk Blues (Part II)' "When angels are forced out of the heaven they become devils, don't you agree Spike?" '-Vicious talking to Spike in Session 05:Ballad Of Fallen Angels.' "You shed red tears." '-Vicious talking to an Red Dragon crime syndicate Elder in Session 26:The Real Folk Blues Part 1.' �When angels are forced out of Heaven, they become devils. You agree, don't you Spike. Pictures References Category: Characters